1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a connector assembling jig with a terminal insufficient insertion detecting function.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2000-147047 discloses a connector assembling jig that is used to assemble terminal fittings into a housing and to detect a mounted state of the terminal fittings. The detecting function is to check whether a connector is assembled properly by confirming whether a separate retainer that locks the terminal fittings in the housing projects from a proper mount position. It is difficult to apply such a detecting function to a housing in which terminal fittings are locked without a retainer.
A connector assembling jig has been developed to detect proper insertion of terminal fittings into a housing that relies only on locking pieces to lock the terminal fittings. Locking pieces of the housing project from an outer surface of the housing if the terminal fittings have been inserted insufficiently. The connector assembling jig for this connector has a holder with an accommodating recess for accommodating the housing with the terminal fittings inserted therein. The connector assembling jig checks a proper mounted state of the terminal fittings by determining whether the locking pieces project from an outer surface of the housing when the housing is in the accommodating recess. However, a small clearance must be provided between the accommodating recess and the housing. Thus, the housing may shake laterally in the accommodating recess. Also, the housing may incline when the terminal fittings are inserted. Accordingly, the projecting amounts of the locking pieces may increase or decrease from a projecting amount that defines a detection standard and the insufficiently inserted states of the terminal fittings cannot be detected in a detecting portion.
A clearance between the accommodating recess and the housing becomes even larger if this connector assembling jig is used with a housing that has a smaller number of terminal fittings for common use, thereby leading to more shaking of the housing. Thus, a new and different connector assembling jig is necessary every time the number of terminal fittings is changed, which causes problems of increased production cost and poor production efficiency.
The invention was developed in view of the above situation and an object thereof is to provide an assembling jig which can improve accuracy of a detecting function by eliminating the shaking of a connector housing arranged in an accommodating recess and can be commonly used for connector housings with different numbers of terminal accommodating portions.